As is explained in the IETF document “draft-ietf-eman-framework-05” network management is currently divided into the five main areas defined in the ISO Telecommunications Management Network model: Fault, Configuration, Accounting, Performance, and Security Management (FCAPS) [X.700]. Absent from this management model is any consideration of Energy Management, which is now becoming more important. Energy Management has particular challenges in that a power distribution network is responsible for the supply of energy to various devices and components, while a separate communication network is typically used to monitor and control the power distribution network.
This EMAN framework document defines a framework for providing Energy Management for devices within or connected to communication networks. The framework describes how to identify, classify and provide context for a device in a communications network from the point of view of Energy Management. The identified device or identified components within a device can then be monitored for Energy Management by obtaining measurements for Power, Energy, Demand and Power Quality. An Energy Object state can be monitored or controlled by providing an interface expressed as one or more Power State Sets.
The IETF EMAN framework also defines a subset of the Management Information Base (MIB) for power and energy monitoring of devices. Among other possible aspects of the generalized power monitoring MIB, it defines also “Power States” in accordance with IEEE1621, DMTF, ACPI and EMAN. The latter attempts to provide a uniform standard to model the different power consumption levels of an equipment. https://datatracker.ietforg/doc/draft-ietf-eman-energy-monitoring-mib/
The Management Information Base (MIB) can be for use in energy management of devices within or connected to communication networks. The MIB modules can provide a model for energy management, including monitoring for power state and energy consumption of networked elements. This MIB takes into account the Energy Management Framework [EMAN-FRAMEWORK], which in turn, is based on the Requirements for Energy Management [EMAN-REQ].
The work leading to aspects of this invention relates to the ECONET project, which has received funding from the European Union Seventh Framework Program (FP7/2007-2013) under grant agreement n° 258454. The Green Abstraction Layer developed by the ECONET consortium is aimed to be a standard and general purpose interface for exposing and controlling the green capabilities and functionalities, which can be realized with different typologies of network equipment and of hardware technologies, towards “general purpose” operations, administration and management frameworks.